1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a client computer, a server computer, a program, a recording medium, an image data processing system and a method of processing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing systems for processing image data are available. Some image processing systems perform the following functions: converting text images into text data (Optical Character Reader, or OCR), eliminating distortion of images, determining the direction of images based on the recognition ratio of characters included in the images, and extracting a title of a text image based on the layout of the text image, for example.
Image processing systems are often distributed processing systems such as client-server systems in which server computers provide client computers with image processing services. The client computers retain the image data of original images and access the server computers when the client computers need image processing services of the server computers. The image data are transmitted from the client computers to the server computers.
In the case of OCR processing, for example, the recognition ratio of the text image depends on the resolution of the text data of the text image because OCR processing uses the outlines of characters. The lower the resolution of text data is, the more difficult it is to distinguish similar characters. Accordingly, the resolution of text data is desired to be as high as possible for accurate recognition.
The amount of image data, however, increases as the resolution of image data increases. In the case of client server systems, an increase in the amount of image data transmitted from the client computers to the server computers results in an increase in network traffic.